Death in the Desert/Transcript
Deep in the Sahara… Carmen Martinez: , you’ve read the brief: we’ve got a new lead on Chief Ripley’s killer! Carmen: The killer’s operating under the codename The Sword… and we have to follow their trail deeper into the desert, where they’re hiding. Carmen: The deep Sahara is uncharted territory. Sometimes, the nomadic tribes set up camp. But- Anir: Are you the police? My name is Anir Aznag, I need your help! Something’s happened! I’m the leader of the Najwa, a traveling tribe… Anir: And there’s a dead foreigner in my camp! Carmen: What?! Where? Show us the way to your camp, Mr Aznag! <Rank> will investigate right away! Chapter 1 Investigate Nomadic Camp. Carmen Martinez: , that tribesman was right: the man lying on the campfire is dead! Carmen: The victim’s wearing a suit… he’s definitely not a nomad, but that’s odd even for a foreigner. What happened, Anir? Anir: I don’t know! , we were away, tending to the animals. I came back alone, and I… found this dead man in the camp! Carmen: Wait… you mean a stranger dropped dead in your camp, without any of you seeing a thing? Anir: The Almighty have mercy on your soul, , that is the truth! But… this man’s not a stranger! I know him! He’s an American called Donald Barnes. Carmen: Well, get your story straight, Anir! will take your statement in a minute! Carmen: I see you’ve found a clue, ! Good call, we’ll have a look inside that clay pot! Carmen: We’ve just arrived, and already there’s a dead American in a Najwa camp. I’m not liking this one bit. Let’s get to work! Question Anir Aznag about the victim. Carmen: So, you’re Anir Aznag, the leader of the Najwa, a nomadic tribe. Carmen: You found a dead American in your camp, but claim to know nothing about the murder. Tell us how you knew Mr Barnes! Anir: Barnes just walked into our camp one night. We thought he got lost in the desert, so we invited him for dinner. Anir: It’s the Najwa tradition to treat visitors generously. Other tribes are less accommodating! Carmen: Don’t take this the wrong way, Anir, but if you’re so hospitable, how did Barnes end up dead in your camp? Anir: I swear, , I wished Barnes no harm, and nor did any of my people! I vouch for every last one of them! Carmen: Alright, tell us about the night Barnes dined with the Najwa. What did you talk about? Anir: Barnes said he came to the Sahara on business. He was the CEO of an American company called SandOil. That big refinery not far from here. Carmen: That’s a start! Thank you, Anir. , let’s check out that refinery! Investigate Oil Refinery. Carmen: So this is the refinery where Barnes was CEO. Impressive! An industrial plant so deep in the desert! Carmen: And what’s that poster with the victim’s picture? A fire safety notice? Carmen: There’s some faded writing next to the victim’s picture – let’s make it legible! Carmen: And that torn paper’s worth restoring, I agree. If the victim ran this place, anything could be a clue! Examine Torn Newspaper. Carmen: , the torn paper you found in the refinery is an article! The headline says “Accident in refinery, 17 dead”. Carmen: A fatal accident at SandOil! What a grim prelude to Mr Barnes’s visit at the plant! Carmen: The article is about the victims’ families demanding justice. That young woman is holding a picture, crying. Carmen: I agree, we should find out what happened. Identifying the woman in the article is a good start! Examine Woman’s Face. Carmen: So, the woman in the article is Izzah Farid. 27 years old, clean criminal record. Her husband was one of the oil workers who died in the accident. Carmen: Are you sure this Izzah Farid is useful to us, ? Looks like a poor local woman who’s already been through a horrible ordeal… Carmen: Good point, : we know so little about how people live in the Sahara. At least Izzah can tell us about life around the refinery. Let’s question her! Talk to Izzah Farid about the accident at the oil refinery. Carmen: Sorry to trouble you, Izzah, but we’re investigating the murder of a SandOil executive. We know your husband worked at the refinery. Izzah: My husband died in the explosion with 16 others! I knew them all, they were like family! Izzah: And now you hassle me for some rich businessman’s demise? Should I feel sorry for him? Izzah: SandOil’s the real murderer, ! Management only wants profit, but treats local workers like slaves! Carmen: What about the CEO, Barnes? Have you ever met him, Izzah? Izzah: You think an American manager would talk to the victims’ families, ? Perhaps offer a personal apology? Hah! SandOil only sent Barnes here to hire new workers! Izzah: SandOil promised us jobs and progress, but it brought only misery. For all I care, the desert can swallow up the refinery tomorrow! Examine Faded Poster. Carmen: , the text you revealed on the poster with Barnes’s face reads: “I’ll grill you on the barbecue!” Carmen: Well spotted: the message seems to be written in charcoal! I agree, rather ominous on a fire safety poster. Especially as Barnes died over burning embers! Carmen: You’re right: if that’s not a coincidence – then it’s the killer’s work. Let’s send the poster to Lars! Analyze Safety Poster. Lars: , this poster has more clues from the killer than just the message written on it! Lars: But that’s forensics for you! I even wrote a song about it- Lars: “Hey, killer, you have nowhere to hiiiiiide / will find you ‘cause you left this trace behiiiiiind!” Carmen: Feel free to give us your test results after the guitar solo, Lars! Lars: Yes, Ma’am! The writing on the poster is in charcoal, as correctly guessed. Lars: But the killer left behind something else as they were writing the message: skin cells from their fingers! And the skin cells had traces of dates on them! Lars: Your killer was munching on dates before writing that threat to the victim, ! Ba-dum-tss! Examine Clay Pot. Carmen: , that gadget you found in the clay pot in the Najwa camp looks like a high-tech watch! Carmen: Such a fancy device probably belonged to the victim. But it’s locked! Carmen: Good idea, , unlock the victim’s gadget! It might explain how it ended up in that clay pot! Examine Electronic Device. Carmen: Well done decoding the device you found in the Najwa clay pot. Let’s send it to Elliot! Analyze Unlocked Device. Elliot: Hello, . The gadget you found in the Najwa camp is a personal tracking device. It was used to monitor the victim. Elliot: The bad news is that I couldn’t download any data from the device – the files self-destructed after transmission! Carmen: So, we don’t know who was tracking Barnes? Well, it’s useful as a chocolate fireguard, then! Elliot: Who do you take me for, Carmen? In all of five minutes, I hijacked a Russian GPS satellite, and downloaded the tracker’s data from it. Elliot: The victim was tracked by someone called Jonah Karam! ’s already met him, he’s a- Carmen: Jonah Karam? Of course! This has Jonah written all over it! I should have guessed! Elliot: What? You know him, too? Carmen: I met Jonah years ago. He was a useful field contact, back when I was a war reporter. Carmen: Jonah’s a little rough around the edges, but he’ll help us, . I can’t wait to talk to him again! Ask Jonah Karam why he was tracking the victim. Jonah: Long time no see, Carmen! So you’ve ditched your camera to work for the Bureau! Atta girl! Carmen: And you’re still a freelance troublemaker! says your mug shots are all over our office! Carmen: Here’s a chance to redeem yourself: give us the lowdown on Barnes! Why were you following him? Jonah: Barnes hired me to be his bodyguard. Man, was he the worst client ever! Rich, ignorant, never traveled. He thought the Sahara was just like Manhattan, but with sand! Jonah: I had to put that tracker on him, pretending it was an expensive watch – it was the only way to keep Barnes safe! Carmen: Well, it clearly didn’t work – he’s dead! Jonah: I couldn’t protect him against his own stupidity! Barnes regularly wandered off into the desert, behind my back. That’s why I wasn’t with him! Carmen: Well, Jonah… try to lay low until this investigation’s over. You’re an old friend – but cross and the Bureau will come after you! Autopsy Victim's Body. Angela: Hello, ! Angela: I’ve enrolled in an online photography course! I’ll take pictures everywhere we go! Angela: Of course, if you keep sending me dead bodies, I may never get out of the morgue! Angela: Let’s see: Donald Barnes, male, aged 53. Upper body partially burnt, as he was found half roasted on the campfire. But that’s not what killed him. Angela: It’s clear from the bruises on the neck that the victim was first strangled with a rope, then tossed on the fire. Fairly straightforward! Carmen: There’s nothing straightforward about a dead American in a nomadic camp… this could be the work of someone with a political agenda! Angela: Well, here’s a detail that might help: the bruising suggests the rope was tied around the victim’s neck with a special knot. Angela: This type of knot is used by Saharan camel riders! It’s how they fasten the harness around the camel’s head! Carmen: So the killer used the rope on the victim as if he’d bridled a camel! Interesting… in a sadistic way. Carmen: Alright, … let’s show this killer who knows the ropes best in this desert! Back at headquarters… Carmen: , this case is slipping through our fingers like desert sand. It’s time we got a grip on it! Carmen: We came here chasing a lead about The Sword, Chief Ripley’s presumed killer… Carmen: But instead, we found an American businessman, strangled in a nomadic camp. Carmen: The tribe leader, Anir, is an obvious suspect. But he’s cooperative, and seems honest. Carmen: Then there’s Izzah, the widow of an oil worker who died at the refinery, where Barnes was CEO. But that’s not enough to pin the murder on Izzah… Carmen: And then there’s Jonah, my old friend… He’s certainly done shady things in the past, including killing people. But something tells me he- Elliot: ! Check this out: I’ve picked up a faint GPS signal from the deep desert! Elliot: There’s a steady signal roughly between the refinery and the Najwa camp… but the funny thing is, there’s no known human settlement there! Carmen: Someone’s lurking around our crime scenes in the desert? Time to pay them a surprise visit, ! Chapter 2 Elliot Clayton: ! Check this out: I’ve picked up a faint GPS signal from the desert! Elliot: There’s a steady signal roughly between the refinery and the Najwa camp… but the funny thing is, there’s no known human settlement there! Carmen: Signs of movement in the desert? Barnes’s killer’s still on the loose, for starters… Carmen: … and we know that the mysterious assassin who killed the Chief, The Sword, is also out there! Carmen: And now someone’s lurking around our crime scenes? How about we pay them a surprise visit, ? Elliot: Here are the coordinates, . There’s nothing out there but an old airplane that crashed into the dunes back in the 1950s. Good luck! Investigate Plane Wreck. Carmen: Aside from this old plane wreck Elliot mentioned, all clear here. Have you found anything suspicious, ? Carmen: You’ve found a rope! Angela said the victim was strangled, so that’s definitely a lead! Carmen: And there’s some white substance on the rope – let’s collect a sample while there’s still daylight! Carmen: And you’ve also found some… colored sand in a bottle? Ah, I’ve seen souvenirs like this before. Except for the strange theme: is that an oil drill in the sand? Carmen: Alright, recover the faded writing on the tag attached to the bottle! Carmen: And… hey, is that a tablet? That could be the source of the signal Elliot detected! Don’t hang around, , crack the password! Examine Stained Rope. Carmen: , you’ve collected a sample of that white substance from the rope! Time for Lars to get his chemistry set out! Analyze White Substance. Lars: Hello, ! This white substance you found on the rope was a forensic goldmine! Lars: First, there were skin cells in the sample, matching the victim’s DNA profile. Lars: Which means the rope you found is the murder weapon Barnes was strangled with! Lars: But here’s the good stuff: I also found traces of goat’s milk in the sample! Carmen: Goat’s milk? I… didn’t know you needed a rope to milk goats! Lars: You don’t! The goat’s milk was ready to drink. It got on the murder weapon by cross-contamination: the killer touched the rope after handling goat’s milk! Lars: Goat’s milk has many benefits, . Good for your bones and teeth... And it also helps you convict killers! Examine Sandglass Souvenir. Carmen: , you’ve revealed a message on the gift tag on the sand souvenir! It says “Barnes, you’re not welcome on our land!” Carmen: I agree, : this makes the bottle less like a souvenir and more like a threat. And it was clearly meant for the victim! Carmen: Trouble is, we don’t know who made this bottle! Carmen: Good idea, , we should give the sand bottle to Marina, she’ll profile the artist for us! Analyze Gift Tag. Marina: Hello, . This sand bottle made for the victim is the work of a creative but disturbed mind. Marina: Making art out of sand requires patience and calm focus. These are qualities of a strong personality. Marina: But, like the sand in the bottle, human emotions are layered. Underneath the calm, I see a lot of repressed anger. Marina: And it’s clear from the gift tag that the artist’s anger is directed at the victim. Carmen: Hmm, that’s fascinating, Marina, but how do we find this angry artist in the Sahara? Elliot: I’ve already found her, . Miss Beauty-and-Brains cajoled me into some seriously boring database work. I can’t bear to repeat the details. Carmen: Marina managed to get you to work, Elliot? She really is the best psychologist on earth! Elliot: Very funny. You want to know who made this bottle or not, ? Elliot: It’s a nomad woman, called Mama Yasmine. She sells hand-made trinkets at the local market whenever she sets up camp. Carmen: Thank you, guys! , let’s find this Mama Yasmine! Ask Mama Yasmine about her hostile message to the victim. Carmen: Mama Yasmine? You have a minute? We… met another Najwa this morning, you’re probably from the same tribe… Mama Yasmine: I’m not a Najwa! My family’s feuded with Anir’s family for seven generations! I’m a Quadir, and proud of it! Mama Yasmine: To think Anir and I could be from the same tribe… Come back when you’ve learned some manners, ignorant foreigners! Carmen: Uhm, looks like I put my foot in it by assuming Mama Yasmine was from the same tribe as Anir… Carmen: , you think we could still interrogate Yasmine if I run after her and apologize? A few minutes later… Carmen: Forgive my mistake, Mama Yasmine. We don’t know much about tribal relationships. But we need your help in another matter. Carmen: SandOil’s American CEO was murdered in the desert. We know many locals resent the refinery… and this gift suggests you do, too. Mama Yasmine: The refinery lures our people into a sedentary life, promising jobs and progress! But living in a slum is not progress! Mama Yasmine: We nomads are born to roam the dunes on camelback, eat fresh dates and sleep under the stars! Freedom’s all we have, and that’s what the refinery’s taking away! Carmen: Is that why you made this gift for the refinery’s CEO, Yasmine? You have to admit the message was pretty rude. Mama Yasmine: And who are you to give me etiquette lessons on my own land? Lecture your own compatriots, and leave my affairs to me! (After talking to Mama Yasmine) Carmen: Wow, … I remember Anir saying not all nomadic tribes treated foreigners kindly, and Mama Yasmine certainly doesn’t hold back! Carmen: You’re right: the SandOil refinery seems to be the center of everything around here. Even the nomads feel strongly about it. Let’s have a second look! Investigate Refinery Control Panel. Carmen: Is that an empty food tray, covered in crumbs? It looks out of place among all the oil drums and machinery! Carmen: You want to vacuum up the crumbs from that tray? Alright, if you think it’s the best we can do, go on. Carmen: And that cell phone with the SandOil logo must be a company phone, probably the victim’s! You know the drill: crack the password! Examine Cellphone. Carmen: , you’ve decoded the SandOil cell phone! Over to Elliot now! Analyze Phone. Elliot: , I’ve looked at this cell phone you found at the refinery. Carmen, your mate Mr Hitman is in trouble again! Carmen: Jonah? How so? Elliot: Well, as you suspected, the phone belonged to Donald Barnes. Elliot: But I’ve found text messages in Barnes’s phone from Jonah! Like this: “I will keep you safe even if I have to punch you!” Carmen: Oh, dear. Jonah did say Barnes was a difficult client… and Jonah’s not known for his patience. But this time he’s gone too far. Carmen: , I can’t believe we’re wasting our time on Jonah’s antics, but we have to talk to him again! Ask Jonah Karam about his threatening text to the victim. Jonah: You look stressed, Carmen… here, have some dates to sweeten your day! Carmen: Jonah, I’m a Bureau agent now, not your guardian angel. I told you: one bad move, and you’re on your own. Jonah: Wait… what did I do? I was just out, taking camel riding lessons from a local boy… Carmen: What were you thinking, threatening to assault your own client? In writing? A day before he was murdered? Jonah: Oh, so it’s that… Jonah: Come on, Carmen, you know me! And you know the Sahara! There’s no time for pleasantries where everything that moves wants to kill you! And Barnes had more than enough enemies! Carmen: Just answer one question, Jonah: did you ever lay a finger on Barnes? Even once? Jonah: No, and I’ll regret it till the day I die. Lying unconscious in his hotel room with a broken nose would’ve saved that idiot’s life. I failed my mission by being too civilized! Examine Silver Tray. Carmen: Alright, , you’ve vacuumed up the crumbs from that silver tray you found in the refinery. Now what? Carmen: Oh, I see, there’s some text carved into the tray: “locals unite against foreigners”. Carmen: You’re right, hatred towards foreigners is a common theme around here, ! Which clearly didn’t bode well for Donald Barnes… Carmen: Anyway, I agree: looking at the bread crumbs under the microscope might lead to the author of the message! Examine Bread Crumbs. Carmen: , you’ve found a strand of human DNA in the crumbs you vacuumed from the tray! Carmen: And the DNA matches one of our suspects: Izzah Farid! Carmen: Hmm, we know Izzah’s husband died in the refinery accident… but stirring up locals against foreigners goes beyond understandable grief! Carmen: You’re right, , we must ask Izzah about this! Talk to Izzah Farid about her hostility towards foreigners. Carmen: Izzah, found this silver tray with your message in the refinery. Care to explain? Izzah: I bake bread and bring fresh dates to the refinery every day. Now that my husband’s dead, the workers are my family. Poor people look after each another, . Carmen: But what did you mean by locals uniting against foreigners? Izzah: Nothing you didn’t fight for in your own countries centuries ago, ! The right to protect our land from those who exploit it. Carmen: Those are big words, Izzah. Protecting one’s land can be a violent affair. How far would you go for the cause? Would you kill a man? Izzah: I didn’t kill Barnes, if that’s what you mean. But whoever did, helped this country wake up a little. I’m grateful to them! Izzah: And now I have to feed my camels. Stay out of what you don’t understand, ! Examine Locked Tablet. Carmen: Great, , you’ve unlocked the tablet you’ve found by the plane wreck! Carmen: So this tablet was the source of the signal Elliot detected! Let’s see… Benjamin: Hey, you two! That’s my tablet! And this is my campsite! Isn’t the desert big enough for you guys to camp somewhere else? Carmen: We aren’t campers, we’re Bureau agents. And you are…? Benjamin: I… my name’s Benjamin Scott. I’m on a gap year, from England. Carmen: I’m Carmen Martinez, and this is . We detected your tablet’s signal and decided to run a safety patrol. Got a minute to talk? Ask Benjamin Scott what he’s doing in the desert. Carmen: So, what brings you to the Sahara, Mr Benjamin Scott, from England? Benjamin: I told you, I’m on a gap year! Jeez, I thought I was off the beaten track here! Carmen: The desert can be dangerous for solo travelers, Benjamin. An American businessman’s already got killed. Carmen: Any chance you’ve run into a certain Donald Barnes? He came here on business, but wandered off into the desert. Benjamin: Look, I’m here to have an adventure, as far away from American businessmen as possible. I’ll have the rest of my life to spend in a corporate cubicle. Now it’s time to revel in freedom! Carmen: Well then… just stay safe. Call us if you see anything unusual. Here, I believe this is your tablet. Benjamin: Hey, wait! Do you have a charger I could borrow? I’m all out of battery power, and nights are long in the desert without NetFilms! Back at headquarters… Carmen: We’ve made some discoveries, but we’re no closer to Barnes’s killer, ! Carmen: Also, no trace of The Sword, the Chief’s killer! But night’s rapidly approaching! Let’s recap! Carmen: According to Jonah, Barnes didn’t realize how dangerous the Sahara was… but was his own bodyguard the biggest threat? Carmen: As CEO, Barnes was also a potential target for various people with a grudge against the refinery. Carmen: The nomads, like Mama Yasmine, resent the refinery because people are giving up a traditional lifestyle for stability and jobs… Carmen: But Izzah’s story shows the refinery workers aren’t happy either: they’re exploited, poor, and… Lars: ! I need your help! I don’t know what to do: Angela’s missing! Lars: She went out to the desert hours ago, and never came back! Chapter 3 Lars Douglas: ! I don’t know what to do: Angela’s missing! Lars: She went out to the desert hours ago, and never came back! Carmen: What? Angela’s in the desert, alone? Why? Lars: Well… Angela’s very excited about her photography course. She wanted to take some sunset shots in the desert… But she’s been gone for so long! Carmen: Sunset shots? Has she gone insane? This is not a package holiday! Does she want to become the next dead foreigner in the Sahara, after Barnes? Carmen: What if she runs into The Sword, the presumed killer of the Chief? The desert’s full of rebels, assassins and anger! Carmen: , we’ve got to find Angela before nightfall! Let’s start at the creek! Investigate Desert Creek. Carmen: , I can’t see Angela anywhere, and night’s rapidly approaching! Angela: Say cheeeese! Carmen: Angela! What were you thinking? Don’t you know there’s a killer on the loose out here?! Angela: I’m so sorry, ! I didn’t realize how late it was… Between the morgue and the triplets, I haven’t had time for a hobby in years! I promise I won’t do this again. Carmen: Well, at least ’s found some clues in the sand… Let’s restore those broken pieces, so this isn’t a total waste of time! Carmen: And is that post card addressed to Mama Yasmine? Hey, it’s from the USA! Carmen: I wonder who’d write to Yasmine from America, ! Let’s recover the postcard’s message! Carmen: And that backpack over there… it has the name Benjamin on it! Carmen: Hey, isn’t Benjamin the British teenager we’ve met before? He’s on an adventure trip. Are you sure we should be snooping in his personal stuff, ? Carmen: You’re right: we’re running out of daylight, we can’t be picky with clues! Dig in, then! Examine Broken Pieces. Carmen: , is that an electric deep fryer you’re holding, or am I seeing a mirage? Carmen: Who makes fries in the desert? Carmen: , you think it’s worth sending this fryer to Lars for analysis? Alright, but make it swift! Analyze Deep Fryer. Lars: Thanks for finding my wife, ! I was worried about her, with night approaching! Lars: Now this fryer you found in the desert. It’s an American brand, reliable, great for developing obesity-related heart disease, or… Carmen: Skip the fast food jokes, Lars! Just tell us, will this wretched appliance help us solve the murder? Lars: Well, for starters, it had plenty of fingerprints from one of your suspects: Anir Aznag! It was him who smashed the fryer to pieces! Lars: But there’s more! Elliot looked up the fryer’s warranty, and discovered that it was purchased with Donald Barnes’s credit card! Carmen: So… Barnes bought the fryer, and gave it to Anir? Hmm… is giving an electric appliance to a nomad simply dumb, or downright offensive? Carmen: Anir said the Najwa treated Barnes like a friend… but you’re right, , their dinner may have been less cordial than we thought. Time to chat with Anir again! Ask Anir Aznag about the victim’s gift. Carmen: Anir, let’s go back to the night Donald Barnes dined with your tribe. Did he give you this fryer as a gift? Anir: Erm… yes, . It was… embarrassing… Anir: … Until we found out that Barnes wanted to bribe us with that fryer, ! As if an electric appliance would impress us! Carmen: Barnes tried to bribe you?! What did he want from the Najwa? Anir: Barnes wanted to expand his business in the Sahara. But he couldn’t do it without allies among the desert tribesmen. He wanted us to be his spies, and report regularly to him! Anir: But the Najwa will never become spies, ! Certainly not for an electric kitchen appliance we can’t even plug in anywhere! Anir: I feed my camels better food than fries, ! And for my own diet, I prefer fresh dates! Carmen: I understand your anger, Anir… but I hope for your sake that killing dinner guests isn’t part of the Najwa tradition… even if they’re like Barnes! Examine Benjamin’s Backpack. Carmen: What did you find in Benjamin’s backpack, ? I’m still not sure about searching a teenager’s belongings- Carmen: You’ve found a lighter with a SandOil logo? Hold on… if Benjamin’s just a backpacker, looking for freedom… where did he get a SandOil lighter? Carmen: Could Benjamin have any links to the refinery, or Barnes? What if he blighted us with this gap year story, ? Carmen: You’re right, we’ll be more thorough with Benjamin this time! Ask Benjamin Scott how he got hold of the SandOil Lighter. Carmen: Benjamin, I’ll cut to the chase: you said you’d never met Donald Barnes. How did you get a lighter with his company’s logo, then? Benjamin: Bummer, I knew I was going to get in trouble for that… Benjamin: I… I didn’t mean to lie, ! The truth is, I stole that lighter from Barnes at the airport. But we never spoke to each other! Benjamin: I was waiting for my turn at immigration, when along came this bloke in a suit and tried to jump the queue! That was Barnes. Just landed, and already acted like a moron! Carmen: So you stole Barnes’s lighter because he annoyed you? You’ve got to admit, that’s an immature way to seek justice! Benjamin: I’m not proud of it, … I did it on the spur of the moment. Benjamin: I tried to give the lighter back to Barnes’s bodyguard later, when I spotted them at the market. The bodyguard was a nice guy, he gave me a carton of goat’s milk. But I was too embarrassed to fess up. Carmen: We’ll let you off this time, Benjamin. But grow up a little – I don’t fancy calling your parents to say you’ve got killed in the desert! Examine Faded Postcard. Carmen: , the text on the American postcard you found in the desert says “Good bye, Mama! I shall never return to the desert!” Carmen: We didn’t know Yasmine had a child who moved to America! But you’re right, , this could explain her bitterness towards foreigners. Carmen: This discovery could turn the case around! Let’s find Yasmine! Talk to Mama Yasmine about her son’s postcard. Mama Yasmine: That postcard’s precious to me, ! My son sent it, from America! Carmen: Your son moved to America? And decided never to come back again? That must be hard for a mother who’s so proud of her traditions! Mama Yasmine: Sadly, many young men abandon the nomadic way of life, . When my own son emigrated to the USA, I knew it was the beginning of our tribe’s decline. Carmen: That postcard must evoke painful memories… why do you cherish it, then? Mama Yasmine: That’s the last message I had from my boy! I take it everywhere with me! Mama Yasmine: One day, I was at the marketplace, buying goat’s milk from a local woman, Izzah… Mama Yasmine: … when I spotted Barnes! I apologized for being so unfriendly before, and showed him the postcard. I asked if he’d met my son in America. After all, they both live there! Mama Yasmine: But Barnes said America was a big place! He laughed in my face and threw the postcard to the wind! Mama Yasmine: See, , foreigners only have contempt for local people! I shall never speak to them again! Carmen: I hope you didn’t seek revenge on Barnes, Yasmine… you’d have done more harm than good to the nomads – and to yourself! Later, still in the desert… Carmen: , I can’t believe how many people Barnes managed to annoy during his short time in the Sahara! Carmen: The minute he landed at the airport, he peeved off Benjamin by queue-jumping… Carmen: … He then offended Mama Yasmine by laughing at her naivety about America. The poor woman hoped that Barnes had news about her immigrant son, but Barnes just mocked her. Carmen: But Barnes’s worst faux-pas was to offer a deep fryer to Anir, the Najwa leader. It’d almost be funny, had Barnes not been found dead in that camp! Carmen: Trouble is, we still don’t know which suspect killed Barnes! And we’re running out of daylight! Carmen: You’re right, : if the Najwa move on, we’ll be in bigger trouble. Let’s search their tent before they leave with the evidence! Investigate Najwa Tent. Carmen: , we’re lucky the Najwa haven’t upped sticks yet! And that wooden box must hold something important. Let’s look through it! Carmen: And that baseball cap with the SandOil logo must be the victim’s… but then those tufts of hair on it must be the victim’s, too. In other words, useless! Carmen: Alright, desperate times, desperate measures. Collect a sample of the hair, , but hurry! Examine Cap. Carmen: , you’ve collected hair from the victim’s baseball cap! I’m doubtful it’ll help, but best give it to Lars! Analyze Hair. Lars: This hair sample you collected from the victim’s baseball cap was a good find, ! Lars: Not only is it not the victim’s hair, but it’s not even human! It’s camel hair! Carmen: Camel hair? Why is it good news, Lars? We need evidence that narrows down our suspect list, and everyone on it is human! Lars: That’s why I looked for human DNA in the sample, regardless. I didn’t hold out much hope, but I got lucky. Lars: I managed to sequence an amino-acid chain that holds the genetic code for eye color. Blue eyes, to be precise. And since the victim’s eyes were brown- Carmen: Get it, Lars! The DNA’s from a blue-eyed killer! Let’s crack this case, ! Examine Wooden Box. Carmen: , the box you found in the Najwa camp had Barnes’s passport, credit card and other personal effects in it! Carmen: But you’re right, that bone looks out of place. Unless the killer dropped it while hiding Barnes’s belongings in the box! Carmen: Get Lars to check that bone, , NOW! Analyze Tiny Bone. Lars: I’ll be quick, , you’re on the clock: that bone you found among Barnes’s belongings is camel bone. Lars: Camel bones are used for making traditional jewelry. Many people wear necklaces made of them! Carmen: From what we’ve learned of Barnes, he wasn’t the type to wear a traditional Saharan necklace. Lars: Therefore, the camel bone could only have been the killer’s. It must have fallen off their necklace, into the box with Barnes’s belongings. Carmen: Got it, Lars! The killer wears a camel bone necklace! Let’s go get them, ! After completing all tasks… Carmen: That’s it, : you’ve collected all the evidence to arrest Barnes’s killer! Take care of the killer now! Carmen: Mama Yasmine, is arresting you for the murder of Donald Barnes. Mama Yasmine: I told you, : I shall never speak to foreigners again! Carmen: You have the right to remain silent. You’ve already admitted you blamed the refinery for the decline of traditional values. Mama Yasmine: You’ll have to arrest every nomad in the Sahara if loathing the refinery is a crime, . Carmen: But you held a personal grudge against Barnes, too. He was cruel to you where it hurt most: about your son who left for America. Mama Yasmine: Barnes couldn’t open his mouth without offending someone. You underestimate me, . Because of my simple life, you think my mind’s simple, too. Carmen: Oh, we know you’re more cunning than you let on, Yasmine. You planned every detail: first you strangled Barnes with a camel-riding rope… Carmen: … Then dumped the body at the Najwa camp, with Barnes’s belongings. You didn’t count on finding your DNA on Barnes’s cap, or the tooth from your necklace! Mama Yasmine: What I didn’t count on was Anir running straight to you when he discovered the body! If only he’d helped me discard the evidence, you’d never have caught me, ! Carmen: You thought Anir would help you? The man who’s tribe feuded with yours for generations? Mama Yasmine: Anir’s still a fellow nomad, even if he’s a rival! In the olden days, tribes put aside their differences to defeat a common enemy, ! Mama Yasmine: But I see those days are gone. It’s every man for himself. Take me to prison, : my freedom was lost a long time ago. Carmen: Yasmine, I feel your pain, but you broke the law. You’re under arrest for Barnes’s murder. Judge Nigel Adaku: Mama Yasmine, you stand trial for killing an American citizen, Donald Barnes. Do you have anything to say to the Court? Mama Yasmine: Barnes’s murder was a statement: against the refinery, and all those foreigners coming here to exploit our land and destroy our traditions… Judge Nigel Adaku: Hatred and murder are the oldest traditions in history. But I’m not sure they’re worth saving. Judge Nigel Adaku: Sometimes a little progress doesn’t hurt, Yasmine. The Court sentences you to twenty years in prison. Mama Yasmine: In twenty years, I’ll be dead and forgotten, Your Honor. But the stars above the sand dunes, they’ll still be there, unchanged. Judge Nigel Adaku: That’s not exactly correct. But this is a courtroom, not a planetarium, so… all rise! Carmen: , you’ve put another killer behind bars… Carmen: … But the more we learn about the Sahara, the more obvious it is how little we know! Carmen: Underneath the surface, there are rivalries, secret alliances, surprising personalities… Carmen: … And somewhere among them, there’s Chief Ripley’s killer. We need to sift through more sand to find them! Crossing the Desert 2 Carmen Martinez: , now that your investigation’s over, we must focus on finding the Chief’s killer. Carmen: I heard it was Jonah, my old pal, who warned us that The Sword had fled into the desert! I knew Jonah was a good guy! Marina: , I’ve heard you mention Jonah Karam. That man’s a psychopath! We shouldn’t believe a word he says! Carmen: Whoa! Marina, you really have it in for Jonah! If I didn’t know you better, I’d think it’s personal! Marina: It’s just a feeling, , but… my intuition’s never wrong! I’m a psychologist, remember! Carmen: Well, if ’s up for a background check on Jonah, I’m in! His last assignment was for SandOil’s CEO, so the refinery’s a good place to start. Carmen: And I agree, , we should also investigate the plane wreck. Many people who cross the desert pass through that site… Carmen: … and one of them could be our elusive assassin, The Sword! Let’s go, ! Investigate Plane Wreck. Carmen: , is that torn photo all you’ve got? How’s that going to help us find The Sword? Carmen: Sorry, , you’re right: complaining won’t help, restoring the photo might! Let’s do it, then! Examine Torn Photo. Carmen: , the photo you restored is a selfie of Benjamin! Carmen: But why is Benjamin holding a sign that says “Greetings from Mr Sparkle’s Theme Park”? He’s not in any theme park, he’s right here, by this plane wreck! Carmen: , you think Benjamin’s taken that selfie to lie about his whereabouts? But who’s he trying to fool? Carmen: You’re right, we’d better ask Benjamin about this! Talk to Benjamin Scott about his deceptive selfie. Carmen: Benjamin, ’s found your selfie. With a message that says you’re in a theme park… but on the picture, you’re standing here, in the Sahara! Care to explain? Benjamin: If I tell you the truth, , it’s… confidential, right? Benjamin: My parents think the Sahara’s too dangerous for a teenager. So I told them I was going to Florida. It was the only way they’d let me travel alone! Carmen: So the selfie was a lie to your parents? I’m not sure how I feel about this, Benjamin. Benjamin: C’mon, , you were 17 once! If Dad finds out where I am, he’ll have me repatriated! Benjamin: Besides, I haven’t done anything illegal! Why don’t you study the nomads instead, they’re more interesting than me! Carmen: Be careful with the nomads, Benjamin. Not all of them are friendly, and some have been involved in murder… Benjamin: Go chase them and leave me alone, then! Here, take this money, too – it’s not much use in the desert! (After talking to Benjamin Scott) Carmen: , I’m a little worried about Benjamin. I couldn’t forgive myself if something happened to him. Carmen: But you’re right, we can’t arrest Benjamin for lying to his parents… and if we keep his secret, he’ll know he can trust us if he gets in real trouble. Carmen: It’s more worrying that there’s no trace of The Sword anywhere! Carmen: The Najwa camp? Good thinking, , it’s our last chance to investigate there! Let’s go! Investigate Nomadic Camp. Carmen: , you found a scroll in the Najwa camp? Carmen: You’re right: the writing on the scroll is obscured by some gray dust… think you can vacuum it up? Examine Dirty Scroll. Carmen: , vacuuming up the dust revealed the writing on the scroll! It says, “stay united, defend our land”! Carmen: And you’re right: there’s a Sword symbol at the bottom! Carmen: So, somebody’s rallying the people of the Sahara to unite, in the name of The Sword! , you’re onto something huge here! Carmen: Let’s see if Lars can use the gray dust you vacuumed to tell us more about this! Analyze Gray Powder. Lars: , the dust you vacuumed from the scroll in the Najwa camp is gunpowder! Carmen: Gunpowder? I guess that’s consistent with the message on the scroll, calling to arms… Carmen: But we need more, Lars! This clue is our link to The Sword – we must milk it for all it’s worth! Lars: Well… using the gunpowder’s composition, I traced it through a chain of firearms dealers of dubious legality… until I found Izzah Farid! Carmen: What?! Izzah Farid, the widow, is trading firearms under the sign of The Sword? Time to round her up! Interrogate Izzah Farid about her links to The Sword. Carmen: Izzah, bringing lunch to oil workers is one thing… supplying firearms to local tribes, inciting violence, is another! We could arrest you for this! Izzah: Arresting me won’t change history! Everywhere in the Sahara, people are uniting under the sign of freedom! Carmen: The sign of freedom? You mean The Sword? Izzah, tell us who’s behind this mysterious insignia! Or we’ll hand you over to local police! Izzah: Nobody knows for sure. Some say it’s a great leader, others say it’s a god. What’s important is that people are finally uniting to rebuild this land! Izzah: Here, , take this costume as a sign of our goodwill. I’m just trying to help my homeland! Investigate Oil Refinery. Carmen: , you’ve found a filing cabinet with Barnes’s name on it! Carmen: Jonah was Barnes’s employee, his personnel file could be in that cabinet! Only it’s locked – can you open it? Examine Locked Filing Cabinet. Carmen: Smooth work opening Barnes’s filing cabinet you found in the refinery, ! Let’s look inside! Examine Filing Cabinet. Carmen: You’ve found a USB key in Barnes’s filing cabinet, ! Let’s give it to Elliot! Analyze USB Key. Elliot: , this USB key you’ve found among Barnes’s files had job interview recordings on it. Elliot: And one of the candidates is Jonah Karam! Watch this, , and you’ll never complain about MY attitude again! Candidate: Jonah Karam / Position: Bodyguard. Donald: Mr Karam, your resume’s impressive, but I’m looking for the best bodyguard in the Sahara… and this file says you’ve missed a target once! Jonah: That only happened once, many years ago! I had… personal reasons to miss that shot. None of your business. Donald: So you missed a shot for dubious personal reasons, disregarding your client’s interests? Jonah: Rest assured, Mr Barnes, if I want someone dead, they’re dead! Donald: Thank you, Mr Karam, we’ll call you. End of recording… Carmen: Oh dear… not many candidates applied for this job, if they hired Jonah! Carmen: But seriously, : we already know Jonah’s cocky… is that why Marina’s so worked up about him? Carmen: You’re right: Jonah tipped us off about The Sword, so our whole investigation into the Chief’s murder hinges on his integrity! Carmen: Alright, let’s give Jonah a chance to reassure us! Talk to Jonah Karam about his background. Carmen: Jonah, cleared you in the investigation… but our profiler thinks you’re dangerous, and we shouldn’t trust you. Jonah: Dangerous? You know I’m a hired gun! Killing people is my job! Carmen: ’s watched your job interview footage. You admitted… missing a target, for personal reasons? What was that about? Jonah: What part of “personal” do you not understand? It happened years ago, in Russia. I don’t want to discuss it. Carmen: Jonah, we have to trust you if we’re to accept any help from you! Jonah: Feel free to find another informant then, ! SLAM! Carmen: Great, : we’ve managed to alienate Jonah… he won’t help us now! Carmen: … Or do you think this proves Marina right, and we shouldn’t trust him? Carmen: Alright, , let’s grab a burger before we update Marina on this! Talk to Marina about her mistrust of Jonah. Marina: So, what did Jonah say, besides bragging about the people he killed? Carmen: ’s discovered Jonah missed a shot once, in Russia. But he refuses to say why. Marina: Did you say Russia!? Marina: Oh, no… (Marina leaves) Carmen: Marina! Carmen: , Marina’s run away! We must go after her! A few minutes later… Carmen: What’s going on, Marina? Marina: , I have to tell you something. I was the target Jonah missed! Carmen: What?! Why would anyone hire a sniper to kill you? Marina: It happened when I was a psychology student in Moscow. For an assignment, I had to develop interrogation techniques designed to make people confess. Marina: I… wasn’t sure it’d work, but I tricked the Russian President into admitting a multi-billion dollar fraud. He had to step down as a result. Marina: See this scar on my neck, ? It’s from the bullet that nearly killed me after the president put a hit on me! Marina: Ever since I met Jonah, I’ve had a bad feeling about him. So I asked Elliot to check on some dates. What ’s discovered is the final piece: it was Jonah who fired at me! Carmen: So… a corrupt Russian president hired Jonah to kill you? Carmen: But… Jonah missed the shot! And he won’t say why – I bet he disobeyed the President’s orders on purpose! It’s just the thing he’d do! Marina: Deciding who should live and die, on a whim, is just the thing a psychopath would do! , I’ll never trust him, and neither should you! Back at headquarters… Elliot: Hey, ! I’ve heard this Benjamin guy’s way cool! Ran away from home, and fooled his parents with a selfie! Can I meet him? Carmen: Absolutely not! You’d be a terrible influence on each other. Elliot: And then you call me antisocial. Whatever! Carmen: Please, Elliot! We’ve got enough trouble on our hands. Carmen: ’s found proof that The Sword, Chief Ripley’s presumed killer, is a mysterious Saharan leader, calling people to defend their land. Carmen: And ’s discovered that our only informant, Jonah Karam once nearly killed our profiler. Great for morale! Carmen: Things couldn’t be bleaker, . In times like this, I really miss the Chief! Ingrid: ! Have you seen the news? They’re reporting civil unrest in a town just outside the desert! Carmen: Civil unrest? Knowing what ’s just discovered, where there’s conflict, The Sword won’t be far away! Ingrid: What are you waiting for then? Go and catch The Sword! Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts